This invention relates to a system for profiling and banking genetic information about individuals.
Genetic information derived from a sample can be used to determine medical and other information about an individual. Obtaining genetic samples and testing those samples raises concerns about privacy, access, and the use of the resulting information. Such information could, however, be useful for individuals and medical practitioners.
Currently there are companies that provide banking services for storing physical samples of genetic material from biological tissue, such as blood or cheek cells. That material can be retrieved from storage and tested as desired. Removing the sample and having it tested is time consuming and may be repetitive if multiple tests are needed over time.
The present invention includes systems and methods for storing and accessing genetic information. The systems and methods preferably provide protection against unauthorized access and use, but provide convenience in accessing and using genetic information if such use is properly authorized.
In a method according to the present invention, a patient enrolls in a genetic banking system and provides a source of genetic material, such as a blood sample. The sample is processed using a combination of experimental and/or in silico techniques to produce a genetic profile for the patients. The processed data is stored in a database to create a genetic profile for that patient. A remaining portion of the physical sample may also be stored for further use if needed.
The patient, either at the time of enrollment or after a sample is processed, can dictate access rights, including the ability of third parties (other than the individual or the genetic bank itself), such as medical practitioners, to access this profile, and the specific purposes for which the profile can be accessed and used. Thus, the patient can specify both the people who will have access, and the uses for which they have access.
The system provides user interfaces for the user to enter identification information and access rights. The bank can prepare standard protocols that describe allowed and proscribed data sharing.
A medical practitioner authorized to have access by the patient and confirmed by the access control system can access the profile that is stored and can run tests based on the profile as stored in the database; for example, such a test can be run to determine the presence or absence of certain markers.
In another aspect, a system according to the present invention includes a database for storing genetic data on individuals and an access control system that controls access to the database and manages the tests that are to be done. The control system interacts with (or includes) a testing system to cause the testing system to process the profile data to conduct the desired test. The control system authorizes the test and provides the results.
The system allows users to store a comprehensive digitized DNA profile based on a sample, in addition to storage of physical samples. The patient has control to voluntarily allow access to particular people and for particular purposes, thus protecting the privacy of that information. Because the samples have been processed and digitized, additional tests can be performed without requiring repetitive use of actual physical samples. Other features and advantages will become apparent from the following description of preferred embodiments, drawings, and claims.